


Catch Me When I’m Falling

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Catra is experiencing her first heat, but has no idea what it is that she’s going through or why. The only thing she knows is that she needs Adora and her help. Luckily for her, her girlfriend is always more than happy to help her out.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 257





	Catch Me When I’m Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on and inspired by an artwork made by Nukkis  
> ( https://twitter.com/himbomiisu/status/1314061759280558081 ).  
> Go give her a look if you haven't, she does some amazing work!
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/lordofspiritsan

Catra was no stranger to waking up in the middle of the night, but this time it was different. It wasn’t a nightmare, but now she had someone to comfort and hold her instead of having to rely just on her pillow to do that like before.  
  
Adora’s presence alone made Catra feel at ease. Both of them had grown up to be soldiers; cogs in a war machine; so it was only natural that neither of them could really properly relax or feel at ease for the longest of time. Catra still noticed how she was often tense and careful, even though the war had been won a long time ago. It was something both she and Adora were both tackling together, among a list of other things.  
  
But now, Catra wasn’t panting because she had seen too vivid of a nightmare.  
  
No.  
  
This time she was panting for an entirely different reason.  
  
Adora was still asleep and facing her when Catra opened her eyes. She knew that she could always wake her up and that she wouldn’t get angry at her, as nightly interruptions from either of them were more common than not. Sometimes it was just a simple hug, or a kiss, or a quick talk before they would fall back asleep. It wasn’t exactly surprising though, that just being close to one another made both of them feel much more at ease and less anxious.  
  
Catra was still panting and feeling hot, and she couldn’t explain why. Kicking off her side of the blanket, she let the room’s air embrace her, but it did little to help with how she was feeling. Her breathing was turning heavier and heavier, as if she had just finished one of those runs with Adora to see which one of them was faster. But that couldn’t really be the explanation for this either, given that for the last few hours she had mostly just been laying still, minus what little shuffling happened while asleep.  
  
Slowly, Catra moved one of her hands towards Adora. She was hesitant to wake her up, as she didn’t really know what was wrong with her, but she knew she needed her help. When she felt her warm cheek against her palm, she started to gently stroke it.  
  
It didn’t take long for Adora’s sleepy eyes to start opening up. Blinking and rubbing her eyes, Adora glanced at Catra. “Hey you,” Adora yawned as she tried to quickly get a hold of the situation. “Is something wrong?”  
  
Catra was biting at her bottom lip before giving Adora a quick nod. “Y-yes…”  
  
Adora shuffled her way closer to Catra before rising up to a sitting position. “You’re not giving me much to work with here, you know?” Adora snorted softly. More often than not, it was Catra who was the snarky, teasing one, but Adora didn’t mind taking on that mantle every now and then. Competitiveness and playfulness had always been a big part of their relationship after all, and that hadn’t changed even now when they were officially a couple.  
  
“I… I can’t really even explain it…” Catra said, taking a brief pause between her words as her half lid eyes were looking deep into Adora’s own. “I just… feel so hot all of a sudden a-and…”  
  
“And…?” Adora inquired, tilting her head a bit. She could tell from Catra’s body language that something was up, given how restless her tail alone was. Adora knew from that alone if Catra was happy, excited, angry, or sad, but now given how wildly it was swinging and slapping against their bed, she could tell something was up for sure.  
  
“And… horny…” Catra admitted. The two of them were certainly no strangers to sex, as most of the guards in Bright Moon could also testify, with nightly moans of their lovemaking being a rather common occurrence. It still felt somehow wrong and selfish to wake up Adora over something like this, even though Catra knew that it was just as good of a reason as any, as Adora had woken up her with the same kind of thoughts and desires in her mind more than a handful of times already as well.  
  
Adora’s lips curled into a faint little smirk when she heard what was truly bothering her girlfriend. Catra was the type who you sometimes had to push extra hard in order for them to say what they were actually thinking, but Adora didn’t mind it one bit. It was just one of the many things that made Catra, well, Catra.  
  
“Oh, is that so?” Adora cooed. With her already sitting right next to her, Adora had easy access to touch her needy girlfriend, who was pretty clearly in desperate need of just that. Reaching out to grab her, Adora pulled Catra to sit on her lap, with her own arms quickly moving to the front in order to play with that furry haired chest.  
  
The day had been long and exhausting. So much so that both of them had fallen asleep wearing their typical clothes. Adora was quick to find the open part of Catra’s outfit as it didn’t take long for her fingers to be running through that soft patch of hair. With Catra’s lopsided ears being so invitingly right in front of her eyes, Adora gently gave the one in front of her face first a slow, teasing lick before following it up with a gentle bite.  
  
“A-Adora…?!” Catra gasped when she felt those teeth biting at her ear. Much like the rest of her body, they too were extra sensitive right now and Adora could clearly tell that too.  
  
“Aww, you poor girl…” Adora murmured into Catra’s sensitive ear. As much fun as it was to run her fingers in that soft chest hair, Adora knew that this time if ever, her girlfriend needed more than just teasing. Luckily for Catra though, Adora was more than happy to help her out. “You have no idea what’s happening, right?”  
  
Catra turned her head back as much as she could. The pleading look on her face only intensified when Adora started to dirty talk to her. It wasn’t exactly a secret how much of an effect it had on her, with praise in particular making Catra’s toes curl in all the right ways. Adora had been a quick learner when it came to the fine art of loving her girlfriend and she made sure to give Catra plenty of that every time they found themselves all over each other. Which in their case was often.  
  
Catra didn’t really know what was going on, so even if she wanted to give Adora an honest answer, she couldn’t. She couldn’t explain why she was feeling the way she did. She had been horny before, but she could tell the difference between that and this easily. Whatever this was, it was so, _so much_ more intense. It was making her entire body tense and sensitive. She was feeling hot, and what little rational thoughts were still inside of her head were quickly fading away. The only thing she could think about and focus on now was Adora, with her teeth and fingers making her pant and purr. Catra was confused, but there was one thing she knew for certain; that _this_ is what she needed.  
  
She needed _Adora_ .  
  
“A-Adora…!” Catra pleaded. She tried to tell her that she needed more, but only things that came out of her mouth were but faint pants and moans. It was perfect music for Adora’s ears, as she pulled down Catra’s top enough to expose her breasts.  
  
“Don’t worry babe, I know how to fix this…” Adora whispered as her fingers found an already hardened nipple to pinch in between her thumb and index finger. The response was pretty much immediate, with Catra shivering the moment her breasts were being toyed with.  
  
Catra was a whimpering mess by now. She wanted to hear Adora’s response, but she could barely focus enough to form proper sentences anymore. Focusing on anything else than Adora was suddenly not only becoming hard, but downright impossible. Instead, she only looked back at her with the corner of her eye, begging for more without saying anything. She could only hope that it was enough to send her message across.  
  
“Oh, do you want to know what I have in mind?” Adora cooed as she flashed Catra a cocky smile. Normally she reserved this type of behavior when the two of them were fighting to see who got to be on top that night, but now it wasn’t really a competition at all. This time it was victory by default for Adora and she was more than happy to claim her prize when it came in a package like this.  
  
“A-Adora… p-please…” Catra managed to say in the midst of her hectic panting. Normally, she was all about that verbal back and forth teasing that was more or less part of their routine by now, but this time she could barely even speak back. For someone who had hard time showing, let alone talking about her emotions and needs, this was pure torture. Catra was but wet clay in Adora’s hand, something she could shape however she wanted.  
  
“Good girl,” Adora said as she continued playing with that hardening nipple. As much as she was tempted to play with both of Catra’s breasts, seeing how her legs were spread out and shaking for her was simply too inviting to ignore. The moment Adora pressed her fingers in between those fluffy thighs, she could feel the warmth and wetness through Catra’s thin clothing. “Oh, this wet already? I’ve barely even touched you yet…”  
  
It was hard to tell from Catra’s face, but she was blushing even more now than before. Given how her entire face was more or less red though, it was hard to tell the difference, but Adora noticed even the most subtle of changes immediately. She knew when what she was doing was working or not, as Catra was the type of person who let her body language often speak even when her mouth wouldn’t. Be it her ears, her tail, she knew how to read her girlfriend like an open, purring book that she was. She didn’t always need verbal confirmation in order to know if she was on the right track to properly satisfy all the needs that her girlfriend had, not when her entire body could also confirm that to her.  
  
“T-tell me, Adora… tell me…” Catra whimpered back. When she felt those fingers rubbing her pussy through her clothes, Catra let out a high pitched cry, one that was luckily silenced by Adora’s hand over her mouth before it would wake up half of the castle. Last thing that either of them wanted now after all was for their fun to stop prematurely.  
  
Adora continued moving her fingers up and down slowly, soaking Catra’s pants and her own fingers in a matter of seconds. “Oh… I’m going to fuck you till you can’t even remember your own name…” Adora whispered, her breathing feeling extra hot up against that sensitive ear.  
  
Adora didn’t have to ponder for too long if that was something Catra wanted, when she heard a pleading purr in response. Not only that, Adora also felt Catra’s tail desperately hitting up against her lower back. When Catra’s communication was lowered to nothing more than a series of short moans and heated grunts, she needed all the extra help she could muster to get her message across.  
  
Yes, it was _exactly_ what she wanted.  
  
No.  
  
_Needed.  
  
_ Adora’s dirty talk had come a long way since the two of them had first time found themselves in heated situations like this one. More often than not, it was Catra who was more verbally flexible and skilled, but Adora being a quick learner, wasn’t that far off. It was especially true when she had a proper motivation to better herself, like now. Whatever made Catra purr was something worth pursuing and mastering. She was all the motivation that she ever needed.  
  
“Catra, listen to me…” Adora instructed as she moved her hand away from Catra’s mouth to instead grab her by her chin and tilt her head so that their eyes would properly meet. Even when looking at her girlfriend, Adora didn’t stop touching her, which she knew made it that much harder for Catra to not break eye contact. But knowing how much Catra -- much like she herself -- loved a good challenge, she knew she was up for it. “I will be the only thing filling your mind and body--” Adora whispered softly as she leaned in closer, opening up her mouth enough to grab Catra’s bottom lip in between her teeth. “--completely. Understood, kitten?”  
  
Pet names were still something Catra wasn’t quite used to just yet, but in that moment it felt so right. She wasn’t exactly in a state to protest even if she wanted to. Where in normal circumstances she would have told Adora to shut up by now, but for once she only approvingly purred in response. She wanted to give Adora full control. She wanted for Adora to be the only thing she could think of and the only person taking care of her. With Adora, Catra allowed herself to be vulnerable, knowing that Adora would always catch her and be there for her.  
  
In the midst of her heated purring, Catra tried to reach out to pull down her pants, but Adora was one step ahead of her. When she saw those shaky hands reaching down, she was quick to grab Catra by her wrist, stopping her with very little resistance.  
  
“Naughty girl,” Adora scolded her beloved before letting out a soft chuckle. “Here I was just praising you, and you haven’t even answered me yet. We’ll get rid of those pesky pants of yours, but first I’m going to need to hear a confirmation from you, my needy little kitten.”  
  
Catra let out a frustrated moan as the burning sensation coursing all over her body was starting to get the best of her. The way Adora was talking to her, Catra could swear that she didn’t even need anything else from her in order to cum, but she wasn’t willing to risk it, not tonight. As much as being bratty was very much part of her nature and often led to very enjoyable and unforgettable scenarios, she knew that now wasn’t the right time to do so. Tonight she needed to submit; submit herself to Adora.  
  
“Y-yes, I understand…” Catra stuttered. “F-fuck me, fill me, A-Adora… I can’t take this anymore, please…”  
  
Adora could tell from Catra’s voice alone how badly she needed her. Normally Adora had to work hard in order to hear Catra beg like this, but now she was this worked up already, with Adora barely having touched and teased her at all. Neither of them really knew what all of this was, but if this something that would become a regular occurrence, Adora most certainly wouldn’t mind it one bit. Catra was maybe at times a handful, but Adora wouldn’t want to have it any other way. To her, Catra was perfect just the way she was, even if just about everyone in her past had told her that she was nothing but a bad influence to her.  
  
To Adora, Catra was her everything.  
  
“See, it wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Adora chuckled as she let go of Catra’s shaky wrist. “Lift up your hands. I’m going to pull down those pants of yours that you so desperately need to get out of. They must be quite sticky by now…” Adora whispered as her hands trailed down.  
  
“P-please… Adora, p-please…”  
  
As much fun as teasing her girlfriend was, Adora knew she needed to keep her word. Grabbing a hold of both sides of Catra’s pants, Adora started to slowly pull them down. It was harder than usually, given how they were practically glued to her fuzzy skin. It was a good thing that Adora had a clear mind, as if she was feeling like Catra, she would have torn the pants into pieces by now to get into what she was after. Now they only needed to wash them, instead of seeing a tailor too.  
  
A trail of slickness was connecting Catra to her pants. The sight alone made Adora’s mouth water. After throwing those pants on the floor, Adora reached down in between Catra’s thigh; first teasing and touching her inner thighs before moving in to what was in between them. Running her fingers through that very soft patch of her -- even softer than the ones on Catra’s chest -- Adora, eventually found what she was after. The reaction was immediate, with Catra arching her back and spreading out her legs further in response.  
  
“Eager, aren’t we?” Adora chuckled. She didn’t really need Catra to answer, as she already knew the answer to her own question, but she still hoped to hear Catra say something, or try to respond one way or another.  
  
Catra’s eager purr was all the confirmation that Adora needed. “Good kitten. Now you can just relax, I’ll take care of you, all night long if I have to…” Adora whispered.  
  
“G-good… I think that… this might take a while… I can feel it…” Catra managed to reply, even if she had to pause to moan in between almost every word.  
  
“Well, so much for that sleep,” Adora chuckled. “but I don’t mind. You’re my number one priority after all. Now and forever.” With those words of confirmation, Adora finally started to thrust her fingers.  
  
Catra appreciated the romantic sweet talk, but even more those fingers that were finally filling her up. She had been feeling not only hot and bothered, but empty this whole time, so to finally have Adora inside of her to fill her up, it felt simply put heavenly. Moving her tail, Catra wrapped it around Adora’s wrist, lovingly caressing it as she felt it move up and down.  
  
“S-so good…” Catra panted as she hanged her head down a bit.  
  
It didn’t take long for Adora’s fingers to be soaked. Not wanting to focus solely on Catra’s pussy alone, Adora leaned her head a bit closer in order to kiss and bite Catra’s neck. All that arching was making it all the more inviting target and judging by the noises that immediately followed, she had hit the right mark with this one.  
  
“You’re so wet… I hope you didn’t wait too long in a needy state like this, kitten,” Adora commented as she moved from kissing the back of Catra’s neck to the side of it.  
  
“N-no, I didn’t…” Catra panted, shivering when she felt those fingers push their way inside of her once again. “M-maybe five minutes, but it felt like an eternity…”  
  
“Aww, you poor thing…” Adora said as she picked up her pace a bit. She knew just the way Catra liked it: starting off slow to build her up, then go fast and then slow down a bit again before pushing her over the edge. So far, it had worked every single time, so Adora had no reason to change something with that high of a success rate. “Don’t worry, I will take care of all of your needs. I will fuck you all night long if you want me to.”  
  
“Y-yes, I do…” Catra immediately cried out. “P-please, Adora… I need to cum, I need…”  
  
“What is it, kitten? What do you need?” Adora asked as she sank her teeth into that neck, marking it in the process.  
  
“You, I need you… so much that I can’t take it or think straight… I love you, I need you…”  
  
Adora’s eyes flashed open briefly when she heard that. She was no stranger to hearing those words, but somehow they never lost their impact. It didn’t matter if they were muttered sleepily in a morning or casually with a cheek kiss, it always made Adora feel happy. Even in the midst of fingering her girlfriend, Adora too was filled, just in a different way. While Catra was filled in a very literal meaning of the word, Adora was filled with both joy and love that she felt for Catra. The two of them had grown together, then apart, only to reunite and admit their feelings to one another. It still felt unreal to both of them, to wake up next to each other and to see what the new day had in store; together.  
  
“I love you too,” Adora whispered. She knew she couldn’t hold back now. Given how Catra was humping herself up against Adora’s fingers, she knew that was more than true with Catra as well. This was just the first of orgasms of the night, but Adora wanted to make it truly memorable.  
  
With one hand on Catra’s breast, Adora was able to hold her mostly still. Catra’s entire body was shaking as those two fingers bumped in and out of her at faster and faster pace, slowing down for a very brief moment now and then just to prolong the inevitable. Adora adored Catra’s needy moans that followed whenever she showed even the faintest of signs of slowing down. Just reading Catra’s body language alone, Adora could tell that she was close now; very close.  
  
“Cum for me, kitten. Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Adora assured as she started to push Catra over the edge.  
  
“F-finally…!” Catra meowed as she let herself loose. No longer holding back, she was now thrusting herself properly up against Adora’s fingers, not even caring about the sloppy sounds that filled and echoed in their room. At this point, there was no point in trying to restrain or holding back. In a state like this, it was but a futile attempt.  
  
It took but a few more thrusts for Catra to cum. Being true to her word, Adora held onto Catra as her orgasm hit her in waves. Adora’s already soaked fingers were now glistering with warm wetness as she didn’t stop, but continued to finger fuck her girlfriend. That tail on Adora’s wrist was one of the few ways Catra was able to communicate with her, and judging by the way it was holding onto her wrist tightly, it told Adora all that she needed to know.  
  
Eventually, Catra properly collapsed into Adora’s lap. Falling back onto their bed, Adora rolled to the side in order to get a better look of her still panting girlfriend.  
  
“Oh wow, that sure was… something else…” Adora smirked as she licked her fingers clean.  
  
“You can say that again…” Catra smirked back at her. Despite being exhausted, her tail was once again swinging eagerly, which often signaled to Adora that she was excited about something or in a good mood. This time, she didn’t really have to ask which one it was.  
  
“So, you don’t know what… all of this is? You’re not feeling sick or anything…?” Adora inquired as she shuffled a bit closer.  
  
“No idea… maybe Sparkles knows, or maybe there’s a book about my kind in here somewhere, so we can find out together, but…” Catra cooed as she nimbly climbed up on top of Adora. “I think we can do that later. I have something else on my mind right now…” Catra grinned as she lifted her top and threw it next to her soaked pants.  
  
“Oh, and what’s that, I wonder?” Adora snickered as she put her hands on those warm, fuzzy hips before gripping onto them.  
  
“Oh, I think you know it already,” Catra snickered in unison before leaning in to give Adora a kiss on her lips. “It’s you, you idiot. Always and forever you.”


End file.
